


Breakfast Is Served

by JuiceCup



Series: The Twins Of Storybrooke [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family Fluff, the twins of storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Sophie Swan-Mills decide to surprise their moms with breakfast in bed.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s162.photobucket.com/user/futurehome_photos/media/The%20Twins%20Of%20Storybrooke%20Cover350.jpg.html"></a><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Is Served

“Hey Soph, d’ya got it?” Audrey asked her sister as they slowly climbed the curved staircase, each little girl with a full tray in her hand.

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Sophie answered quickly in that same adorable 5 year old voice. She had struggled with it at first but she, like her sister, was a very determined little girl.

 

The Swan-Mills twins entered the hallway and slowly walked toward their parents’ bedroom. It was a little after eight in the morning on a Sunday.

 

“I wonder if they are awake yet,” Audrey frowned. She was not too keen on carrying the trays back down to the kitchen and since she and Sophie had already had breakfast, they couldn’t eat the trays’ contents too.  

 

“At least the door is open. That’s a good sign.” Mommy had told them often that if the door was closed or locked to knock first; on a count of that one morning when Sophie and Audrey accidentally walked in on them wrestling without any clothes on. Sophie remembered being confused about that. She had slanted her head at them oddly and they had stopped and looked at her and her sister in horror.

 

_“What are you doing?” Audrey inquired with a furrowed brow._

_“Are you wrestling, Moms?” Sophie provided the only logical explanation. Maybe they had gotten out of the bath and started to wrestle for exercise. After all, she and her sister took baths together all the time, though she would not advise wrestling afterwards. A little girl could get hurt, but she knew that adults did crazy things that children were too smart to do._

_“Yep!” Emma confirmed a little out of breath. “We’re wrestling.”_

_“And Mommy’s winning?” Sophie was in disbelief at that. Mommy was more magically powerful but she knew Ma was physically stronger. But it looked like this time Mommy had gotten the best of Ma because she was on top holding Ma down, clearly the winner._

_“OH yeah,” Ma answered trying to hold back laughter and looking at Mommy. “She is DEFINITELY winning.”_

_Mommy turned red and groaned crashing her head to Ma’s shoulder and shaking it from side to side. Sophie wondered why Mommy wasn’t happier that she was winning._

_“Can we watch to see if you can overpower her?” Audrey asked._

_“No!” Mommy’s head whipped up and she looked a little scared for just a second which worried Sophie. Her Mommy wasn’t scared of anything. Then, she smiled at them and Sophie felt instantly better. Mommy’s smile had a way of making her feel better about everything. “Why don’t you two loves go downstairs and watch some cartoons. We will be down soon to make breakfast.”_

_Sophie looked at her twin and Audrey shrugged at her and turned toward the door and Sophie followed. Her twin threw over her shoulder though, “You can overpower her, Ma. Maybe tickle her a little!”_

_“I shall do my best!” Emma said chuckling and Sophie saw her brunette mother clasp her fingers tighter around her other mother’s wrists on the bed, maybe so Ma wouldn’t tickle her._

_Regina looked up to her and winked. “Close the door on your way out, Soph.”_

_As the door closed and her moms were watching her to make sure she completed the request she stopped and encouraged to her dark haired mother. “I hope YOU win Mommy!” Ma was a lot stronger which made Mommy the underdog in a wrestling match._

_“Oh, I intend to, love. I intend to.”_

_After she closed the door, she and Audrey began their walk down the hallway and stairs. “Wrestling on a bed… they should just wrestle on the floor. It’s easier to move around on the floor,” Sophie explained._

_“Adults are silly.” Audrey shrugged as they walked into the study/TV room. “And remember what Henry said.”_

_“That the Moms are weird and do crazy things with each other all the time and we should just go with it?”_

_“Yep! And he knows them better than anyone.”_

The tray made a light grazing sound as Audrey used the corner to nudge the door open a little further so they could slip inside. Their mother’s sleeping forms lay soundly under the covers so the girls walked quietly. Audrey set her tray on Regina’s nightstand and Sophie moved to the other side to place her tray on Emma’s.

 

For good measure, Audrey checked to make sure that her mommies were wearing clothes and once she saw a swath of Regina’s light grey button pajama short sleeve shirt, she thought it safe to move the covers, climb up and slip into bed beside her. Emma was spooning Regina from behind and she when she felt the addition of Audrey’s little body cuddle up to Regina’s front she accommodated her oldest daughter by pulling the little girl into her embrace as well. Audrey smiled as she was encased by both her mommies’ arms.

 

Sophie, being the last to join the bed’s occupants, while also being the most rambunctious, climbed up the bed and basically just piled herself on top of both her mothers and embraced everyone. Sophie grinned contentedly. “I love our family.” And then she wiggled to get them all impossibly closer. She heard Emma snort.

 

“Ma, you’re awake.” Sophie sniggered lively looking at Emma’s face. The blonde mother’s eyes were closed and she was pressed up against Regina’s dark hair.

 

“No, I’m not.” Emma murmured, her dimple faintly making an appearance.

 

“Yes, you are,” Sophie corrected gleefully. “Ma, you’re smiling.”

 

“Well, this is a nice surprise.” Regina greeted, burrowing her nose into Audrey’s hair, smelling her daughter and then pulling back to kiss her forehead in welcome. Regina turned her head to look over her shoulder, searching for her other daughter, and Sophie leaned down to get a kiss from Regina too. “Is this an attack?”

 

“Nope,” Sophie chortled happily and nuzzled her lips into Emma’s cheek then giving Emma wet kisses. “Stop faking! You’re awake, Ma.” Suddenly it was like a sleeping dragon awoke. Emma’s body bucked and rose up with Sophie screaming as Emma grabbed her up and then threw her down on the bed giving her quick kisses all over her face. Then she pulled the hem of Sophie’s pajama top up exposing her belly and Emma inhaled and puffed on the soft skin giving her youngest daughter a loud raspberry. Amongst peals of laughter Sophie offered, “Ma, stop!” There was more raucous laughter and then Sophie, wide eyes, caught Emma’s cheeks pushing and keeping her Ma’s face still. “We brought breakfast!”

 

“I’m eating YOU for breakfast! _Nom nom!_ I’m going to bite these apple cheeks.”

 

“NOOOOO!!!!” Sophie was giggling hysterically and shrieking to the point of breathlessness. Red-faced she held Emma’s face still again and when Emma would head for a cheek, Sophie would turn her head, hiding her cheeks and exposing her lips instead. “Don’t bite it!” Emma went for the other cheek and Sophie turned quickly, “DON’T bite it!”, Emma switched again and Sophie laughed and turned, “DON’T BITE IT!” Sophie smashed her nose against Emma’s hoping to help still her mother’s assaulting head. “MOMMY,” she called out to Regina, “SAVE ME!”

 

Regina, who was cuddling with her other daughter, smiled widely at that and looked meaningfully at Audrey. “Are you ready?” she whispered and Audrey nodded enthusiastically. Then Regina widened her eyes, nodded three times and on the third nod burst into motion while Audrey crawled quickly over her. Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her off Sophie wrapping her legs around her wife and pulling her on top of her. “Get her, get her, GET her!”

 

“What?!” Emma laughed and then felt two small pair of hands at her sides and her wife’s arms wrapped around her own to try and immobilize her. She was roaring with laughter at this gang up and the tickling. She could feel her wife laughing as well and suddenly felt overwhelmed with feelings for her family. Growing up an orphan, she never thought she could be this happy, though she had always hoped for it. “Oh… you guys are going to get it!” She knew she would regret the sore muscles later, but with all her might, shoulder muscles, leg muscles, abdominal muscles she fought to get up in a sitting positon and then somehow managed to nearly bring Regina over. Emma wasn’t sure how she had managed it, but she and the queen were now wrestling for dominance both laughing excitably and the twins were jumping on the bed, which was making it harder to keep her traction and balance, and then it was all together too late as she and Regina fumbled and then slipped off the edge of the bed. They fell to the floor with a thump and then rolled onto their backs as the twins peered at them over the side, big baby-toothy grins. “Geez…” Emma rasped, stretching out the dull aches, “… that went well.”

 

“Were you hurted, Moms?” Audrey asked brushing her hair out of her face.

 

Sophie propped her chin in her palms and leaned on her elbows. “Yeah, did you have the wind kicked into you?”

 

Emma sat up and tweaked Audrey’s nose. “No, we weren’t _hurt_.” And she puckered her lips so Audrey could give her a kiss.

 

“And we did not get the _wind KNOCKED out of us.”_ Regina grabbed Sophie and dragged her off the side of the bed and on top of her as she lay back down on the floor cuddling her close.

 

“Ma…” Audrey threw her arms around Emma’s neck and pressed their cheeks together, “… you’ve got to eat breakfast! We brought you all our favorites!”

 

“All _your_ favorites, huh?” Emma couldn’t wait to see this.

 

“Yeah!” Sophie cheered, “Breakfast, mommy!” And she wiggled off Regina and grabbed her hand to try and pull her up. Regina turned and held a hand out to her wife who appreciated the help up. Once they were both on their feet, they immediately embraced and shared a morning kiss.

 

“Morning, babe.” Emma knew “babe” wasn’t Regina’s favorite nickname but she’d been calling her that, purposefully to bother her for so long now, that the queen was used to it, she guessed.

 

Regina arched an eyebrow at her, which Emma still found sexy as all heck, and replied with a simple, “Miss Swan.”

 

“MILLS!” cried the Twins grabbing hold of their trays.

 

“Get on the bed, Moms!” Sophie complained and rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, you can _kiss_ later!” Audrey scolded.

 

Emma snorted and Regina pushed her down on the bed and then scampered to the other side where Audrey waited hiding the tray with her body.

 

“You’ll pay for that later,” Emma winked and both women got onto the bed. Audrey looked at Sophie who nodded back.

 

“BREAKFAST IS SERVED!” They both declared in unison with big adorable smiles as they gave the trays to Emma and Regina who spent a few minutes thanking and kissing them, then encouraged the twins to switch sides so that they could thank the other child. Afterwards, the girls climbed up to the bed as their moms settled the trays in their laps for inspection.

 

“Uh…” Regina smiled and blinked down at her tray not exactly sure what she was looking at.

 

Emma looked at Regina’s tray and then her own. “So this is your _favorite_ stuff huh?” The twins nodded emphatically and Regina smiled at them and then frowned a little inquisitively at Emma.

 

“You had better tell us what it is before we guess wrong and ruin the excitement, loves.” Regina suggested and unfolded the napkin and placed it at her side.

 

“Okay,” Audrey began, while Sophie made an attempt to fix her ponytail. She pulled the hair-tie up and created a wayward bulge of hair at the top that Emma tried to stifle a laugh at, so as not to be rude to Audrey who was still speaking. She knew Regina, who was already eyeing the knotted lump of hair, would tend to it once Audrey was done. “We have freshly squeezed orange juice…”

 

Regina’s mind blanked at that and she suddenly imagined a sticky kitchen counter with pressed orange halves scattered all over the place.

 

“… an apple from the apple tree. Did we pick good ones, Mommy?”

 

Regina chuckled and said, “Yes, you did, sweetheart.”

 

“We ‘membered everything you told us ‘bout picking apples.” Sophie smiled proudly.

 

Regina fingered a brick of food on the plate in front of her, “And what is this...” she eyed Emma, “… delicious looking concoction.”

 

“That’s the _peace of the resistor!”_

 

“The what?” Emma asked a blank expression on her face.

 

“I think Audrey means _pièce de résistance,”_ Regina corrected and Audrey nodded, “Yup!”

 

Sophie leaned back on her haunches and threw her arms up in grand presentation, “Wait for it…” she excitedly started, “Wait for it….” Regina’e eyebrows lifted each time Sophie had said that, patiently waiting for her daughter to announce the sloppy looking main course of their meal. Sophie grinned and revealed in elation, “A Peanut Butter and Banana PopTart Sandwich!”

 

Regina’s mouth hung open for a few seconds, “Oh…” and then she closed it, plastering a false smile on her face and glancing between her twins., “…yum.”

 

“You know what the best part is, Mommy,” Sophie asked gleefully.

 

“No, what?” Regina feigned a little excitement as well.

 

“The Pop Tarts have _strawberry_ filling in them!”

 

“Oh, cool!” This exclamation came from her wife beside her, who was all wide eyed and high spirited. “So it’s like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but on kinda harder bread with bananas, cake frosting and sprinkles!”

 

Both girls nodded animatedly and “Uh-huh” sounds, so happy that Emma got the specialness of their breakfast. Regina smiled at the blonde. Leave it to Emma to understand. After so many years together, her wife still ate like a child; and she realized how much that just added to her affection for the woman, though she would never admit it.

 

Regina watched as Emma picked the sandwich up, sucking some peanut butter off her thumb and took a big hearty bite. Audrey and Sophie waited in eager anticipation to hear their Ma’s opinion. Upon chewing a few times, Emma’s face dawned a surprised expression. “That’s pretty good actually.”

 

Two pairs of hopeful eyes turned to Regina and she looked down at the ominous sticky nutty pastry confection in front of her. Audrey and Sophie were just too cute for words and she could not disappoint them so she picked it up, feeling the gooeyness of it in her fingers ad she stuck a small corner in her mouth. She had intended to nibble just a little bit of her sandwich, but she saw her wife raise her eyebrow daringly at her and then her daughters’ wide dimpled grins. _Oh what the hell!_ The brunette bit off an even bigger bite and was chewing it while reciting the alphabet backwards and purposely making her teeth chomp as she thought of each letter so she could dissolve the food in her mouth and swallow as quickly as possible. When that was done she smiled at Sophie and Audrey and brightly lied, “Delicious.”

 

She looked over to Emma, who was already done with hers and licking her fingers. “What? It was good.” She winked at her girls and said, “As a matter of fact…” The blonde leaned over and kissed Regina’s lips with a long loud smack, snatching her sandwich from her hand. “I’m stealing yours!”

 

“What?” Regina laughed and the girls joined in shouting, “MA!” in disapproval but giggling anyway.

 

“I’m the Peanut Butter Banana Pop Tart Monster! Nom nom!” Regina moved the tray out of the way and Sophie and Audrey both moved onto her lap.

 

“Don’t worry, Mommy,” Sophie chimed and palmed Regina’s chin. “We’ll make you another one. With even MORE peanut butter this time!”

 

“Yeah,” Audrey laid her head on Regina’s shoulder.

 

“Psst!” Emma crooked her finger, grabbing the girls attention and luring them in as if she were to tell them a secret. “I bet your mommy would love that, but you wanna know what she was telling me just last night?”

 

The girls nodded emphatically and listened carefully as if their lives depended on it.

 

“She told me that she couldn’t wait to have a slice of toast with some butter and strawberry jam this morning. She was going,” Emma made a funny face, “… _crazy_ for it.” Emma sighed, “But it was too late. I’ll tell you what. If you start on the toast for her, I’ll come down and help with some coffee. What do you think?”

 

The twins looked at each other conspiratorially and bolted off the bed quickly and raced out the door.

 

Emma straightened and sat up to find Regina eying her with a tender look on her face. “What?”

 

“I know what you just did.” Regina leaned closer and placed soft lips over Emma’s. “Thank you.” In the span of a few minutes her wife made it possible for her _not_ to finish her breakfast sandwich and she got the twins to make her something she could eat. “You know, as I recall…” Regina leaned over more forcefully pushing the savior down on the bed and throwing her leg over to straddle her, “Toast and strawberry jam was _not what_ I was going _crazy_ over last night.”

 

Emma wiggled her eyebrows. “No, it was not.”

 

“Someone had a middle of the night bathroom break, came back to bed and stuck her hand down my pants and woke me up.”

 

Regina was full on top of Emma just then, threading their fingers together and holding them above Emma’s head. “As _I_ recall,” Emma’s lips turned up into a sexy smile, “ _You_ were the one who was telling me NOT to stop.” The blonde raised her head and offered her mouth to her wife who accepted it and welcomed the blonde’s tongue into it. Emma laid her head back on the bed breaking the kiss, “And then you passed out on me afterwards.”

 

The older woman chortled and wiggled her bottom suggestively, rubbing their sexes together still feeling the wonderful sensations through the barrier of their clothes.

 

“Hey, hey!” Emma gasped. “I’m wanted downstairs to make _you_ coffee.”

 

“Just giving you something to think about until I can even the score later, Miss Swan…” and they both mimicked the girls together, “MILLS” as they were thinking the same thought. They chuckled before their lips met and claimed each other’s in a series of hot sizzling kisses.

 

They were so enthralled in each other, moaning a little that they did not hear Sophie come up the stairs. “Moms!” Upon seeing them on the bed, looking at Regina who was on top of Emma, Sophie’s brow crinkled and she asked innocently, “Are you wrestling again?”

 

“What?” came a confused voice in her hand.

 

She turned the iPad as she spoke. “Henry’s FaceTiming us!”

 

As soon as they saw Henry’s face and he saw his moms on the bed, one straddling the othe with their faces close, the 20-year old man shrieked and slapped a hand over his eyes, “Whoa, whoa, NO! Soph, turn me around again.” The little girl turned the iPad around with a giggle.

 

“They’re wrestling again, Henry.”

 

“Is _that_ what they’re calling it these days?” His kidding was lost on the 5-year old.

 

“Okay,” Regina said with a slight reprimand for her son in her tone and sliding off her wife she stood in front of the screen and waved. “Just in time for breakfast.”

 

“MOM!! YOUR TOAST IS READY!!” Emma laughed at Audrey’s loud voice booming from the kitchen.

 

“Oh goodness,” Regina snickered.

 

Sophie and Henry walked to the door first followed by Regina and Emma. Sophie’s next comment caught them all of guard and had Emma laughing under her breath, Regina pausing, blushing and biting her cheek to hide a smile and Henry groaning. “Well at least this time they had their clothes on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always welcome!


End file.
